Wet Dreams
by lustylopez
Summary: NaruxSaku. not good in summarries. check it out. kids are not allowed!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in my bed with my blanket still tucked in me. I was sweating heavily and my breath was shallower than ever. It's all bright and clear now-the dreams I was having with Naruto. I can't stop having these strange dreams since I saw him walk out of his room half naked. I was called out by Tsunade-sama to get him to her office. I knocked many times and he wouldn't answer. It's getting on my nerves so I yelled his name out. The next thing I know-a half naked man opened the door walking out languidly as if he was half asleep. I was stunned at how hot he was without his shirt on. His perfect toned muscle makes my blood boil. Erotic dreams of me and Naruto started to hunt me every night. I was so embarrassed of myself-I never like Naruto from the beginning why can't I have this dreams with Sasuke-kun.

I got up from bed and sighed-I felt myself wet. I feel sticky and uncomfortable. After a nice cold shower I went outside to go shopping. I picked up my favorite dress in my closet. Pure white and innocent unlike the dirty stuffs stuck in my mind. I immediately pushed it to the side of my head and wore a big smile. After all it's my last day in Konoha-I'm on a mission to sand country. Unfortunately I'll be with Naruto until the mission is finish. All I have to do now is control my hormones or things will get out of hand. I wish Sasuke-kun's with us-too bad he's assigned to a different mission.

I'm 18 and one of the best medic-nin, I'm no longer that weak genin. I can say I'm popular with the boys but no one's brave enough to talk to me or go out with me on a date. Naruto is always there keeping an eye on me glaring at them whenever they laid their eyes upon me. Naruto has become the strongest Jounin in Konoha and could be possibly the next hokage someday. He's feared and respected by everyone-he deserve it after all he suffered from discrimination and the felt of being alone without any parents to look up to.

As soon as I step out of my house I met Naruto wearing his usual smiles at me. The memories with him in my dreams are all coming back I blushed furiously and turned my back from him.

"Sakura-chan!" he said.

"What do you want?" I said grumpily.

Used to my cold replies he walked to my side grinning. "Nice to see you Sakura-chan." I kind of feel sorry for him-I looked at him to apologize but blush instead. It was exactly the smile he just gave me in my dream last night. I averted from him hiding my red face and continued from walking.

'Sakura-chan looks pretty today' Naruto thought as he stared at the pink haired walking beside him. He's thrilled to go out on a mission with Sakura alone without Sasuke around it would be a perfect chance to bond with Sakura.

"I'm very happy to be in a mission with you Sakura-chan."

"Whatever" she said rudely.

Naruto followed Sakura the whole day and it pisses Sakura off. It's not what she had planned for her last day in Konoha.

"Sakura."

"N-naruto please stop."

"I know you want it." He said as he draw closer to Sakura. Naruto threw light kisses on Sakura's neck at a slow pace feeling the smoothness of her skin.

"I want this slow and perfect." He whispered into her ear. He began to unbuttoned Sakura's shirt and he slid his right hand through it massaging her breast with such pleasure. He pinched her nipples making it hard. Sakura's moans followed his every touch. He then took the shirt off her and leaned towards her breast and kissed it-he slowly circled his tongue around the stiffened nipples and sucked it while his left hand massaging the other breast.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked while sucking her breast. "Yes" Sakura answered breathlessly.

He pulled himself away from her and gave her a smile and she smiled back. He spread her legs and-

"Ugh" Sakura opened her eyes only to see the ceiling. "It's the dream again…damn it!"

She moved her hand between her thighs and sighed in embarrassment. She's wetter than before. The dream is getting naughtier and more real. Her eyes went wide as if she remembered something. "Shit! Today's our mission to sand country."

TBC

The next chapter is the end of this story. Tell me what you think. Should I continue my other fic seems you guys don't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: …

Chapter 2:

They've walked for three days now. Not a word was spoken-it was an awkward silence for Sakura, she's two steps away from Naruto. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Sakura-chan why are acting weird lately?"

"W-what?"

"Did I do something or say something that might have offended you?" He asked.

Sakura's face saddens-she felt guilty for keeping away from him not realizing she was hurting him. She instantly popped the naughty images in her head out.

She gave him an assuring smile. "I'm sorry Naruto I'm just tired and I haven't taken a bath for three days it makes me irritated-I don't want to be close to anyone." She excused herself. Half of that was true she hates being covered with dirt and her hair is getting sticky. Naruto smiled in relief and halted from walking.

"Sakura-chan let's take a rest for awhile in the forest I can smell a river nearby. I'll find it for you so you can have a nice, cold bath." He said with a grin.

Sakura nodded in agreement and smiled back. 'Naruto is so sweet sometimes.' She thought as she started preparing the sleeping bags. While Naruto is on the way to find the river he collects some twigs for the bonfire-it's getting dark might as well be ready for the night.

Naruto came back with a big smile. He gave the details where the river can be found to Sakura. "I'll make us some food while you take a bath, I'll wait for you here." Naruto said waving goodbye at Sakura.

Sakura was very excited and was happy about the way things are happening. She totally forgot about the dream. She stripped all her clothes off and slowly submerged her naked body in the cold water. She trusted Naruto for not peeking at her-he truly respects her and wouldn't do such disgraceful things to her, that's what she likes about Naruto. She leaned her head to a rock and let out a sigh with her eyes close.

Minutes later she heard a chuckling sound behind the bushes. A cold shiver runs through her spine-she sank her body leaving her head out in the open, she glared at the bushes.

"Who's there?"

"Show yourself!"

A dark shadow came out behind the bushes and walks closer. Seeing someone was there peeking at her she hugs herself tightly. Sakura's eyes widens when the moon light gradually illuminated his face revealing his true identity.

"Naruto?"

Sakura was very shock she didn't expect Naruto could do such a thing. Naruto slyly smiled at the stunned figure. Sakura face flash angrily annoyed at his smirk.

"You pervert! I expect more from you Naruto!" Sakura scowled at him.

He didn't respond still wearing his smile he walked down the river soaking his pants. Sakura flinched-she backed away as he moved more closer to her-Only to be blocked by rocks around her made Naruto's smile grew wider, now that she has no other way to escape from him.

Naruto held his hand out and grabbed her hand underwater and pulled her out of the water at a fast pace. She tried to struggle but Naruto was too strong that she couldn't move her hand. Naruto looked down at the fully naked woman in front of him. He intensely gazed at her from top to bottom.

"Naruto stop this!" She begged almost crying.

Naruto smiled and leaned down to her. "I know you want It." he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes went wide as she remembers the dream it was the same words he said to her in the dream. He then slid his lips down to her neck gently. Then up to her lips it didn't take her long to respond from the kiss-she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. He let his tongue out and tangled it with her tongue. He nibbled her lower lip and then kissed her jaw down to her breast. She whimpered as he bit her nipples and licked it.

Naruto took his shirt off, he pressed himself to her damped body making him wet as well.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

But the moment she was going to answer Naruto faded away from her sight. Her eye opened in a fraction and saw the dark sky. "Fuck!" she cursed.

It was all a dream. She was really pissed and disappointed at the same time. She enjoyed it more than her previous dreams-this time it felt like it was real. Sakura felt ashamed of the thought but she wants more, she wants to do it with Naruto.

TBC

I thought I could finish this story with only two chapters. But I need a rest I'm so sleepy. Thanks for the reviews by the way. The next chapter is for real.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura was so heat up over what had just happened. It was draining her mentally she badly wants all this to end. She frowned as she stood up and took a step from the ground. She grabbed the dangling towel from the branch and dried herself with it.

Still hasn't completely recovered from her recent dream-her face was unreadable as if she was plunge in oblivion. Her body is starting to respond from the erotic images in her head. Sakura shook her head snapping out from her reverie. "Agh! This is so annoying!"

She grouchily went for her clothes hanging in the other branch of the tree. 'I wish our mission would end quickly. I'm so not myself right now.' she thought as her hand was about to reach out for her clothes. But stopped and held a slight smile on her face-an idea hit her.

Naruto seated himself on a log anxiously waiting for Sakura to come back. She's been gone for hours and the food he cooked is getting cold. He thought it would be a good idea to check up on her. Sakura showed up before he could stand up. His eyes widened and his lips parted.

Sakura smiled sheepishly with her hands clutching the towel she is wearing. "I lost my clothes." She said with a slight blush on her face. "Some animals must've taken it." She lied knowing that she purposely threw her clothes out in the river.

"That's terrible." Naruto said with pity. Sakura's eyebrow twitched from his comment. Every man would enjoy this. At least that's what she thought. 'What an idiot!'

"That was your favorite red shirt."

Sakura stammered and tears started to develop from her eyes. It's true, that was her favorite shirt. It took her months to save money to buy it.

"And your favorite brown pants." Naruto added. Sakura fell on her butt and started to cry. That pants was a precious gift from her mother on her 18th birthday. She unconsciously threw her favorite clothes in the river just to make out with Naruto!

Naruto take off his jacket and placed it around Sakura's shoulders. "Don't worry I'll help you find it tomorrow, I promise. Don't cry now." He gave her a comforting smile. She nodded and smiled back. Naruto help her get up and led her next to the bonfire.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold." Naruto handed a bowl of soup to Sakura.

"Didn't you bring some spare clothes with you?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…no I forgot to bring some." She said letting out a fake laugh. Sakura is a responsible person, she would never forget to bring some spare clothes specially when she's on a mission. But she promised herself that her dream with Naruto in the river will definitely be the last dream she'll ever get. She hopes that her plan would work, besides she already knows Naruto likes for her. That wouldn't be a problem-the only thing she could do now is to do some few tricks to seduce him and enjoy after he falls on her trap.

"Hahaha! I also forgot to bring some spare clothes too. I guess I was too excited about the mission."

'Chance' Sakura thought as she crossed her leg making her towel shift into slits showing off more of her skin.

Naruto spitted his food out when he saw Sakura's white creamy legs. Sakura felt his eyes on her and gave a small smile.

"Naruto." She said sweetly.

Naruto shook his head and riveted his attention to the pink haired woman. "S-sakura-chan?"

"You might be feeling cold without your shirt on. Why don't we share with your jacket together?" She said smiling.

"I-I'm okay." He said shaking his head vigorously.

Sakura seated herself beside the fidgeting Naruto. "Here, let's share." Now that they are close their bared arms are touching. Naruto gulped feeling the smoothness of her skin.

"Sakura-chan, I'm fine we don't need to share-"

"But I'm still wet and the cold air is freezing me. I need something to warm me up."

'I can't do this. If this will take long I could do something to Sakura-chan that I might regret.' Naruto thought as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He'd never imagine he could be this close to Sakura. He hesitantly looked at Sakura and was caught by a pair of green orbs.

"Naruto, you're so warm." She muttered getting closer to Naruto. Why else would he be that warm? The proximity between him and Sakura is making his blood boil.

'So beautiful.' Naruto looked at her in daze. He came back from his senses and hastily stood up.

'Shit! From the minute there I almost gave her a kiss. Thank goodness I somehow managed to control myself. I could've been hit by Sakura-chan in the face. But I so badly want to touch her. I want to take her around my arms and kiss her.' The thought made Naruto cringe.

He ruefully sighed "I guess I have to wait for that until she totally accepts me.' because of the deeper emotions he had for Sakura, lust was something he could control whenever. That best thing he could ever do is to keep away from Sakura for awhile.

"Let's sleep, it's late." Naruto said leaving Sakura behind.

Sakura was completely baffled at Naruto's reaction. 'He's pretty hard to get than I thought.' Sakura is getting irritated with Naruto's dumb sissy actions. 'I guess I have to switch to plan B.'

"Yah!" Sakura let her towel fall down on purpose leaving her completely naked. Naruto looked back from his shoulder and was in utter shock.

"Aaaah! I'm so embarrassed." Sakura squealed covering her face with her hands, hiding her devious smile. 'Let's see if he can fall for this one'

"It's alright Sakura-chan."

"Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes and saw the towel back on her.

"I didn't see anything. My eyes were all closed when I put your towel back." He said with a big smile. This man is maddening his naivety is maddening her.

"Naruto!" She was fuming mad. "You're so stupid!"

Naruto was completely confused at her sudden anger.

"I'm not lying! I didn't see anything."

"Agh! You are an idiot!"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at Sakura's retreating figure. Still confused why Sakura is acting that way towards him he grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura-chan, I don't understand. What did I do?"

"Let go of me!" she retorted. "I don't want to talk with you!"

Naruto was really upset, it just doesn't make sense. The way she behaves is totally unreasonable. He grabbed Sakura's other wrist making them face to face with each other.

"I do want to talk with you, unless you tell me what your problem is!" He exclaimed with an unusual high pitch tone. Anger flooded across his face.

"Let go of me Naruto!" she said struggling hysterically away from him.

"No! I'm not letting you go!" Naruto answered back, his voice rising in anger and his grasp tightened.

Her struggle is starting to loosen her towel from its bond. "Let go!"

"No, I won't!"

Sakura halted from her struggles with her head facing down. Naruto stared back in confusion.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto held a worried face, he loosened his grip and freed her hands.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Hot tears leak from her eyes. 'I'm the idiot! I shouldn't let my anger out to Naruto.'

"It's my fault." She said with a pained expression on her face.

Though Naruto was still bewildered over what had just happened he gave Sakura a sympathetic smile and hugged her.

"It's alright Sakura-chan." He'll never understand women he thought as he patted her head. 'I shouldn't have done such stupid things to Naruto, he's a man of respect he wouldn't fall for such shameful pretenses.' Sakura thought in Naruto's embrace. They parted from the hug.

They gazed at each other for a long moment until Sakura's towel fell down leaving her naked. Sakura blushed and looked down her feet. 'Oh crap!' she screamed mentally. Naruto cupped Sakura's chin and cocked her head to face him.

"You look beautiful." He told her gently with a warm smile.

Sakura blushed at his handsome face and she smiled back. To hear such sweet words was enough to melt her. Naruto leaned down towards Sakura as their eyes turned into slits. He kissed her softly, his lips hot against hers. She gave in completely, pressing her own lips back against his.

He winced from the inside when he felt a wet trace over his lips. Sakura's tongue darted over his bottom lip, he couldn't help but slid his tongue out as well and slanted his lips over hers, molding them to his. Her mouth slowly opened wider to let more of him in.

'So sweet…she tasted so sweet'

Sakura yelp out when Naruto lifted her with his arms. "Let's do this inside the tent."

Sakura nodded. Yet their eyes are fixed together while they're on their way to their love nest.

He gently laid Sakura on the futons and looked at her. Seeing the sight of Sakura naked made himself go painfully rigid. It was unbearably pleasurable. This is what he had always wanted. He never thought he would end up with Sakura like this.

Each of his senses battled to fill themselves with her, whether it be his urge to just stare or his craving to touch. He lowered his head swiftly and touched his lips to hers.

He flicked his tongue inside her warm mouth, tasting, exploring. Then he moved slowly down her neck, her shoulders, leaving trails of kisses behind. Her pulse raced like mad under his touch and she let out a harsh breath.

Naruto pulled away, breath heavy, lips swollen. She touched his bare skin. Immediately he stiffened but she continued, stroking her hands upward, feeling the curve of his ribs against her palm, trailing her fingers over his chest. He wanted her very badly, Desire blazed in his eyes so that they were almost luminescent. She stopped when she felt the touch of his own hand on her body.

His hands rested on her hips leisurely moved up to her waistline, and then to her breast feeling the curves of her body-it was a perfect and beautiful sculpt.

Finally, the need to taste overpowered him as he leaned down, capturing her nipple in his mouth. The moan she released then was enough to drive him insane as he forgot his gentle intentions, biting into her nipple to muffle his own cry of pleasure at her seductive call.

This was not how Naruto had planned to do while making love with Sakura-he wants it gentle and passionate, but he was quickly becoming lost in the moment. Prisoner to his own heated fantasies.

He shifted to the other breast, his lips fastened around on her taut pink nipples. He rolled his tongue over it, delighting in the sounds of her moans.

He pulled himself away again, pressing his lips against hers in an urgent kiss. His hands slid down her neat curves, pausing to flick his thumbs over her nipples. His free hand moved down between her thighs, and to his surprise and bliss she was dripping wet.

His lips curved to a smile knowing that she wanted him. Sakura's body tightened at his intrusion. He busied himself with her slick folds. It felt so warm and soft. He maneuvered his fingers experimentally. His fingers brushed over her folds and wriggled his digits toward the center, she gasped, arching her hips into his touch. He rubbed over it again, watching her pleasured expression with wonder, tilting his head as he stared down at her. She bit down on her lip, tossing her head to the side as he curiously pinched the small bud of flesh, rolling it gently between his fingers.

Her mouth was parted enticingly, and she was whimpering softly, her body trembling with need. He gently eased a finger into her tight channel. She whimpered as he slid that long finger out, then back in again. Naruto slid another finger in, and lust spiked in him as he felt her tighten deliciously around his two fingers. He wanted to feel her around him, wonderfully tight and wet.

His erection throbbed in tune to the erotic music provided by his love, and it was becoming much too hard to control himself. He hastily unzipped his pants and tossed it to the corner.

He eased himself between her open thighs, guiding himself carefully to her opening, his fingers leaving their posts. Her eyes shot open as she stared up at him, her chest heaving with every panting breath.

The expression on his face was asking for her permission to let him go inside her. She responded by pushing her hips up, pressing the tip into her.

Then he slowly pressed himself against her entrance. It was too tight he can't budge an inch, he's being cautious afraid he might hurt her-he want it slow as possible. But he just can't get in, he was extremely frustrated.

"Get on with it already!" Sakura yelled at him impatiently waiting for him to enter.

Naruto was startled, he quickly sheathed himself fully inside her and felt a sudden rip. Sakura's back arched and she screamed out loud. Seeing her whimpers in pain ache his heart. Still inside her he looked up at her full of concern on his face.

"Are you alright? Y-you want me stop?" he reluctantly asked hoping it will not end this way.

He nearly lost his mind as she tightened around him, it felt so warm and nice.

Sakura shook her head. "Please…don't stop."

Naruto sighed in relief and began to move. He pulled out slowly, savoring the feel of her inner muscles pulling at him. Low moans were wringed from Sakura as he pulled out slightly not even half his length, before sliding back in.

Sakura moaned softly into his ear, bringing her hips up to meet his thrusts. He repeated this again and again, pulling out more and more, and returning with greater force each time.

She panted at the wave of pleasure he is giving her. One hand clasping itself on her breast, pulling and tugging at the erect nipple, and the other went to her bud, rubbing it in time to his thrusts. His thumb resumed its soft movements on that spot of hers as he pushed in and out, acquiring a gradual rhythm as she whimpered below him, slowly moving her body with his when she caught onto the speed. They both felt like they're in cloud nine.

He sped up his thrusts, Naruto's breath panted in and out. She could feel herself moving closer and closer to the edge. Naruto groaned as she convulsed around him, and with one final thrust, he emptied himself into her while for Sakura it was all she needed. She came, the orgasm crashing through her like a hurricane. They flooded the tent with the released of their orgasm.

Naruto collapsed to her side and pulled her into his arms. Only the shallow breathings could be heard. He looked at the panting woman resting on his shoulders and smiled.

"You're so beautiful." He said as they gave each other their one last kiss.

Then everything darkens…

Sakura opened her eyes, and finds herself inside the tent. 'I was dreaming again' she thought. She knew she had another dream about Naruto last night - she could remember bits and pieces of it. And it was wonderful.

The dream had been so real. She could distinctly remember the feel of his body pressed so deliciously against her own, Naruto being inside her, all around her, devouring her very being. Him finally giving in to her. Her brows furrowed as she frowned in disappointment.

She moved to the other side and her eyes widened in shock. She saw Naruto sleeping soundly beside her.

'It wasn't a dream!'

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Sakura. "Morning beautiful." He greeted her with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. Sakura smiled back and snuggled her head in the crook of his neck. She let out a sigh of relief that tickled Naruto's neck.

She was so happy it wasn't a dream. They stayed there all morning their legs tangled with one another, not letting each other retract from there loving embrace. Sakura giggled as Naruto's hand lightly trailed up and down her back.

"All my life I've been dreaming about you Sakura-chan." Naruto broke the silence.

Sakura tilted her head up in wonder.

"And the dream I had with you came true." He looked at her with a wide grin. "I've been waiting for this moment to come.

"You're the only woman I've always loved." He chuckled. "Worth the wait."

Sakura was deeply moved, she almost cry at how strong was his feelings for her.

'He's been waiting for me all this time?'

"I'm the happiest person in the world!" He yelled out loud raising his fist in the air.

Sakura giggled and shook her head saying "No" Naruto looked down at her with puckered brows. "I'm the happiest person in the world."

Sakura pulled herself away from him and smiled seductively.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto blinked.

"Well, I suppose you'd like to do it again?"

This time it's Sakura's turn to please him.

END

Phew! Finish! That's a long lemon! I can finally sleep in my bed. Oh! I almost forgot, thanks for the reviews.YA-HA!


	4. Chapter 4

Do you guys really want me to add a new chapter? I'm so grateful for the last reviews and as a token of my appreciation I would loved to make a sequel of "Wet Dreams". But I'm a very busy person and it might take long for me to update. AND I'm in hiatus, I dunno where to start. Obviously it will begin from when Sakura starts to please Naruto…then I don't know what to do after that Heheheh. Any ideas to share?

Fumo-chan,

Author


End file.
